


Exile

by Tarlan



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick finds a small amount of pleasure while in his self-imposed exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **mmom** 2012 - Day 08

Planet 6 of the U.V. system could barely be considered habitable. It lay on the very edge of what had been labeled the _Goldilocks Zone_ , neither too hot nor too cold to sustain human life. The cold was his near constant companion outside of the shelter he had managed to build out of the wind, and he had enough emergency rations to see him through a few more years at least. They were not the tastiest things to eat but they were small and nutritional for when he came home from the hunt empty handed. A small seam of coal provided enough fuel to build a decent fire and keep it stoked up, but he hadn't felt truly warm in years. Not since the pitch black world with its monsters.

He pulled his fur skin coat around him and leaned over the fire to draw even more heat into his chilled skin. Today's hunt had gone well and soon the aroma of cooked meat would fill the small shelter.

Later, with a full stomach and the shelter warmed up as much as it could, he sank down on the small pile of blankets and furs that he used for bedding. After so many years in slam, or on the run, he was used to taking what he needed from his own hand, and he moved now to loosen his clothing before pushing his pants down his legs to mid thigh. He wrapped his palm around the already thickening shaft and moaned deep in his throat as the first spark of pleasure flashed through him, igniting nerve endings and firing his blood. Pausing for a moment, he scooped up a little of the still liquid fat from his meal, coating his palm and fingers before wrapping them around his cock once more. This time the friction was perfect, and he moaned and gasped as the sensations built slowly, knowing there was no one else on his whole world who would hear him.

He drew out the exquisite sensations, bringing himself to the edge more than once. He wanted something more tonight, something he rarely allowed himself because it brought back too many memories of being alone. Coating one finger he reached lower and pressed against the hidden entrance, sighing when his index finger slipped in.

Slowly, he brought himself back to the edge, working his finger inside him, and finding that other sweet spot--the one that sent shocks of pleasure through his entire body. He cried out sharply as he came, head thrown back as his climax rippled over him, finally slumping back onto the bedding, spent and sated.

He took as long as he wanted to bask in the afterglow, feeling the thrum of pleasure in every cell of his body. After five years in his self-imposed exile, he thought he had mastered his emotions but he felt the loneliness once more, recalling those times when it had been another's hand on his cock and ass. He had to believe that, one day, he would have that again, or he would go insane.

Eventually, he grabbed a cloth and cleaned up before re-fastening his clothing. Tomorrow he would take the day off, spend it in the warmth of his cave shelter, maybe plan for the future. He relaxed back onto the bedding and stared through the small opening, watching as the wind began to pick up, bringing small snow flurries.

Two days later, the roaring sound on the wind confused him for a moment until he saw the small craft heading straight for his location.

Mercs.

As he raced across the barren, wind-ridged terrain, he knew his years of exile were finally over.

END


End file.
